


My Neko

by onlyshadowlight1



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-11-05 19:35:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11020116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyshadowlight1/pseuds/onlyshadowlight1
Summary: Yugi has always been a feral Neko. Never staying in one place for too long. He had given up on having a home years ago. His mother had him and his brother on the street. their father had never been around. A man found him and decided to take him home to his other Neko. Did Yugi find a forever home or just a speed bump on his road of nine lives? Rated M!





	1. Chapter 1

**Hey all! Please read and review! I taking a huge chance on this because well i've never done one like this so hope you enjoy!**

**I don't own yugioh or the characters!**

Yugi's tail twitched as he stalked over a bird. His ears low and eyes fixated on his prey as he stalked just a bit closer before pouncing. He sighed when he missed and the bird flew off. Great another night of hunger. He sat back and licked his hand and cleaned his ear.

After sitting there for a while he got up and walked out of the alley and down the busy street. He'd have to find something else to give Heba. He knew Heba would argue that he needed to eat. That's just how his brother was. Yugi would refuse though. Yugi was stronger than Heba right now. Heba was sick and Yugi had to accept that Heba may not make it.

"Move it you pest!"..."Get out of the way!"..."Damn animal!" these were common things for Yugi to hear while he walked. It wasn't uncommon for a stray to hear them. No one cared for strays. He knew that from the start.

Yugi was a Neko. Originally Neko's were bred in labs by scientists. But about years ago that changed. Now Nekos were mating and having litters. Usually of 2-3 kittens. Like stray cats there are stray Nekos. It wasn't uncommon anymore.

Yugi's mother was born a stray. She was in a litter of three. Yugi didn't know where his aunt and uncle were. It's not like they stuck around once they hit a certain age. Neko's usually stayed with their mother until they were 16. As far as Yugi knew his aunt and uncle left his grandmother the day they all turned 16.

His mother left his grandmother when she was sixteen then had him and his brother when she was just 19. Neither of them knew who their father was. That wasn't uncommon either. Not many Neko fathers stay around to help raise their kittens.

Yugi walked to the corner as the tip of his tail twitched from side to side. He looked to each side to make sure no cars were coming before crossing. He trotted across and went to another alley.

He was about to pass a pet store when he stopped and looked in the windows. There in the window were some kittens. Barely above the age of weaning. He hated seeing these pet stores. Not because he wanted a home but because he constantly saw all these kittens just taken from their mother before they were ready. It was disgusting. All these kittens just ripped from their mother at the age of two. They'd never remember their mothers and they'd be separated by the age of 5. Not to mention the ones that don't get bought. They end up on the street by the age of 8.

Shaking his head he started towards the alley again. He needed to get back to Heba as fast as possible. Just the idea of Heba being alone for hours the way he'd left him terrified him. He had come to terms with the fact that one day he'd come back and Heba might not be breathing. He hated the idea but he had to face it. Not many Nekos made it past their 3rd year on their own.

"Heba." Yugi went to their box.

Heba was curled up on the rag Yugi had found in the trash. It wasn't much but it was something.

"Heba?" Yugi nudged him. Heba rolled over and looked at him with weak eyes.

"Yugi. Did you eat?" Heba asked.

"Yeah." Yugi lied. Heba didn't need to worry about him. He just needed to focus one getting better. "I'm fine. I'm gonna find you something to eat."

"No its ok. Just stay with me." Heba said.

Yugi nodded and laid with him. He held Heba close. "You're freezing."

"I'm fine. Been worse." Heba said.

Yugi sighed. "Let me find you more blankets. Please."

"Yugi I'm fine. I don't like you wandering the streets with all those humans. You could get hurt." Heba said looking towards the street.

"All they do is yell a few things. None of them have tried anything." Yugi said. It was a lie. There were many times when things were thrown at him or kids have kicked him. It was worth it though. He needed to go on the streets for Heba. He needed to get Heba food.

Heba sighed and adjusted his shorts. Of course they wore clothes. A Neko only had cat ears and tail. They didn't have fur like cats so they had to wear clothes. If they didn't and they were caught they'd be taken to the pound and no Neko had ever come back after being taken to the pound.

Yugi and Heba had clothes on. They were dirty and gross and from a trash can but they were clothes. For males as long as they at least had bottoms on they were pound free. So Yugi constantly looked for shorts that would fit them. He never liked pants. They restricted his movement. Made it harder to escape the humans that did hurt him.

"Yugi you need a home." Heba said bluntly.

Yugi looked at him with slightly widened eyes. "No I need to stay with you."

"You're 18. You need a home and a mate." Heba said.

"I don't think i want a mate. Or to have kittens." Yugi said. "They could be taken from me. Plus no one wants a neko my age so it's useless to tree. They all want those kittens. Purebreds. We're mixed Heba. no one wants mixed."

"You're small and cute. Anyone would want you if you just try." Heba said. He sighed. "Look Yugi I don't think i'm gonna make it to next spring."

"Yes you will. Don't talk like that." Yugi said.

"I'd have to make it through winter. We can barely find food as it is and it's starting to get cold. Food will get harder to find. Birds migrate." Heba said.

"Then I'll find another way for us to eat. I'm not leaving you." Yugi said as he felt a familiar lump of fear creep into his throat. He hated being alone. He hated the idea of never seeing Heba again.

"Yugi promise me something." Heba said.

"Depends on with it is." Yugi said.

"If someone shows interest in taking you to a home go with them. No matter what go with them." Heba said.

"But-"

"Promise me." Heba demanded looking into his eyes.

Yugi sighed. "Alright. I promise."

"Good." Heba said before going to sleep.

Yugi held his brother. Who was Heba trying to fool? No one showed interest in him. Yugi knew it. He was an 18 year old mixed Neko. Not to mention he was much too small to breed. He could never carry a litter. Sighing Yugi gave into the daily exhaustion.

~Time skip~

A month and a half passed since that day. Heba was right. Two snow falls had come and the birds had gone. Yugi had gone days without eating. He'd lost weight and became paler. And Heba wasn't faring any better. A lot worse actually.

"Is there no end to you damned bastards!?" a man yelled as he ran after Yugi. Yugi had snuck into his butcher shop and taken a good size of meat. He had to. He needed Heba to eat. Yugi ran as fast as he could in snow as he cut corners to lose the man.

He panted and padded to a walk before stopping. He looked back to make sure he'd lost him. Nothing. No man or yelling. He must have given up. Good. Yugi started to the newest alley he and Heba moved to.

After another five minutes he got to the alley and went straight to Heba. He froze when he saw him. He dropped the meat.

"H-Heba?" Yugi went to him and nudged him. "Heba wake up. Wake up. Please." He cried. "Please don't leave me."

Heba didn't move. Nothing. Not a twitch of his tail or a flick of his ears. Nothing. Yugi collapsed to lay next to him. He cried. His brother was gone. The only one he had left after his mother dying, was gone. He was alone. He had no one left.

After hours of crying Yugi picked up the meat and left. He needed to find a new place to stay. If he stayed here someone might find him and take him to the pound. He needed to find a new alley. A new home.

Yugi went to the street and avoided contact with humans as he ran to find a new alley. It didn't take long to find another one. He went into it keeping his ears low and tail close as he walked slowly.

Yugi stopped when he heard a low long warning meow. He looked to his left to find a very large Neko there. He backed away.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't know this alley already had a Neko." Yugi backed away.

"You enter my territory and try to play dumb?" the Neko hissed at him. "Though it seems you come with a gift." the Neko eyed Yugi's meat.

No he couldn't give it up. He hadn't eat in days. He needed it. Yugi turned and ran as fast as he could. It wasn't hard to hear the Neko running after him. Yugi just needed to get to the street. Not many Neko braved the streets.

"Just a little farther." Yugi panted. He was 10 feet from the street when the other Neko tackled him. Yugi curled up around the meat trying to keep it from being taken. He needed to eat. He wouldn't give up his meal that easily.

"Hey get off him! What are you doing!? Get off!" a man came over and shooed away the large Neko.

Yugi got up and backed away from the man. His ears low and tail fluffed. He hissed at the man.

"Well what's your story little guy?" The man slowly with to him. Yugi immediately back away hissing more. "It's ok. I won't hurt you. I want to help. Give you a home."

Yugi heard his brother's voice. The promise he made. He stopped backing away and nodded. The man went to him and picked him up easily. "Small one aren't you? You must be starving."

Yugi nodded.

"We'll get food into you once you're warmed up." he took Yugi to a car and put him in.

Yugi sat on the passenger seat as his tail moved lowly from side to side. He sniffed the car's dashboard. He'd seen cars before. They'd killed many Neko's before but he'd never been _in_ one before. It was definitely new.

"I think you'll like it at my place. I already have a Neko. His name is Atem. He looks like you only tan and a bit bigger." the man said as he started driving. "Do you have a name?"

Yugi nodded.

"Do you want to tell me it?" the man asked.

Yugi gulped. "Y-Yugi sir."

"Cute name. Do you want to keep it or change it?" the man asked.

"K-keep it sir." Yugi said softly. Nervously. Was this man safe? Had Yugi made a mistake?

"Alright then. Yugi it is. May I ask of what bloodline you are?" the man asked.

Yugi gulped. "M-my mother was of the Japanese Neko and I um don't know what my father was sir."

"I see. So you are not pure." the man said.

Yugi felt his stomach twist. "N-no sir."

"Ok." he shrugged. "I have no preference on my Nekos' bloodlines."

Yugi relaxed. "Really?"

"Yes." he smiled at Yugi. It was soft and kind. Something Yugi wasn't used to getting from humans. "My name is Akio. You can call me master or Akio."

"R-Really?" Yugi asked as the man came to a stop in front of a nice sized house. Yugi strared at in amazement.

"Yes really. Ready to go in and see your new home?" Akio asked.

Yugi hesitantly nodded. Akio got out of the car and picked him up. He took him into the house and put him down gently. "Atem! Come here a minute!"

A few moments later Yugi saw another Neko. He was larger than Yugi and had golden tan skin. His eyes were a piercing crimson red that seemed to stare into Yugi's very soul.

"Atem this is Yugi. Please welcome him to our home." Akio said.

Atem sat down in front of where Yugi sat. his tail flicked left and right as he studied the smaller Neko.

"I'll leave you to it then." Akio said before walking away.

Yugi sat nervously as he looked down. His ears flat. He knew this was Atem's territory and he didn't want to do anything to anger him. He was clearly the dominant type.

"Yugi huh?" Atem said as he got onto all fours as all Nekos naturally walked. He walked towards Yugi who sat completely still. Atem sniffed him. "You reek." he said scrunching his nose.

"Um…" Yugi had no idea how to respond to that.

"Why do you reek?" Atem asked as he circled him.

Yugi gulped. "I uh don't get to bathe much."

"Is that why you're covered in...whatever you're covered in?" Atem asked.

"Y-yes." Yugi said. Why was he circling him? Was he threatened? "W-what are you doing?"

"Just accessing you. Don't worry about it." Atem said.

"A-accessing me?" Yugi asked. "O-on what?"

"Nothing for you to worry about yet. Come. You need a bath." Atem said and started walking.

Yugi hesitantly followed Atem. He wondered if Atem could tell he came from the street and if he cared.

In the bathroom Atem ran warm bath.

"Sh-shouldn't we ask your master?" Yugi asked nervously.

" _Our_ master. And it's fine. This is my bathroom." Atem said.

"Y-you have your own bathroom!?" Yugi asked amazed.

Atem chuckled. "You must come from a breeder with a small house."

Yugi gulped. "I-I don't come from a breeder."

"Oh? Pet store? I don't know many that would keep a kitten till you're what ten eleven?" Atem asked.  
Yugi looked away blushing. "I'm 18."

Atem looked at him in shock. "Really? But you're...i'm you look so...cute."

Yugi couldn't help but feel insulted. "You know that should sound like a compliment but it doesn't."

"Sorry it's just you don't look your age." Atem said.

"Thanks. I guess." Yugi said. "And i wasn't some pampered kitten from a breeder or pet store."

"Oh? Then where did you come from?" Atem asked.

"The streets." Yugi said.

That's when it went dead quiet. Not a word from either of them. Yugi couldn't tell in Atem was disgusted, angry, upset in any way. He couldn't tell at all. For all he knew Atem could be ready to pounce on him and rip his tail off.

After a good ten minutes of silence Atem spoke. "You came from the streets?"

"Yes." Yugi said quietly.

"Were you born on the street?" Atem asked.

"Yes. Me and my…" Yugi stopped. Heba.

"Your…?" Atem asked.

"B-brother." Yugi said looking down.

"Is your brother with someone else?" Atem asked.

"No." Yugi said trying to stop the tears that now rushed. "He...he…"

Atem's eyes widened a bit. "I'm sorry."

Yugi wiped his eyes. "I knew it would happen eventually. He did too."

"When did he…"

"Today." Yugi couldn't stop the tears. They continued and wouldn't stop.

"Oh jeez. Um you know what we can talk later. Take your bath and take as long as you want." Atem said.

Yugi could only nod as Atem left.

Once Atem was out and the door was shut Yugi curled up into a ball on the floor and just let it all out. He was alone. He didn't care that he had a home. He wanted his brother back.

**Please Comment**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you enjoy please read and review! I don't own Yugioh or the characters!**

After his bath Yugi was given new clothes by Atem. Yugi put them on without any arguments. He stayed silent most of the time, not really in the mood to talk to anyone. He followed Atem as he showed him around the house.

Atem took him to the kitchen. "This is where we eat. Master feeds us three times a day but he's not stingy on snacks." Yugi just nodded in response. "I'll show you our bed."

Yugi looked at him confused. That caught his attention. "Our?"

"Yes. You and I will be sharing a bed until he takes you to get your own." Atem said.

"W-where do we sleep?" Yugi asked.

"In front of the heater in master's room. He prefers us to be close to him just not on his bed." Atem said as he walked into the bedroom.

Yugi followed and was amazed. The room looked huge. It didn't take long for him to find the giant cat bed. It had a bowl of water by it. He walked over to it and sniffed. It had Atem's scent for sure.

"We usually go to bed when master does but if at any time you're tired you can come sleep." Atem said.

Yugi nodded. "Ok."

"We need to go be with the master. Come." Atem said.

Yugi followed. They came to their master's office. Yugi stood awkwardly as Atem jumped up onto the couch and sat down. His tail moved around as he watched the master work on the computer.

"Ah Atem. Done already?" he asked when he noticed Atem. Atem nodded and laid down. Akio got up and went to the couch. He sat down and scratched Atem's ear. Atem purred in response. Yugi sat down and watched them.

'Well here I am Heba. At a home like you wanted. Not that i belong here.' He laid down and let out a sigh.

Akio looked to him. "What's wrong with our new friend?"

"His brother died today." Atem said with sympathy.

"Oh dear." Aiko got up and went to Yugi. He bent down and picked him up gently. Yugi looked up at him as sadness filled his eyes. "Come sit with us. You'll feel better if you don't put yourself into a position of loneliness." He sat on the couch with Yugi. "Yugi I understand your brother died today. I am terribly sorry for your loss. If i had known of you two sooner I would have taken you both in. Tell me what he was like."

"Um loving. Caring. Kind. He was sick for a long time but he always considered me first. Even when he couldn't go for food he always made me at least try to find food. He knew he wasn't gonna make through this winter." Yugi said looking down.

"I see. Did he look like you?" Aiko asked.

Yugi nodded. "Yes. We were born twins to our mother. She only had the two of us."

"No third kitten huh? Ok well I'm very sorry for your loss and I hope you will accept us as your family now. Atem can take care of you while i am at work and I will be putting you on a special diet to help you gain weight." he said.

"Yes master." Yugi said.

"Atem take Yugi to bed. Then come back for your grooming." he said.

"Yes Master." Atem said and hopped off the couch. Yugi followed.

Atem took him back to the bedroom and left him there.

Yugi sat down in the bed. He laid down and let out the tears that once again came. He curled up and eventually cried himself to sleep.

Yugi awoke the next morning in a crate. He stood looking panicked. He looked around.

"Hey you're up. Calm down. You're just getting a check up." Akio come over.

Yugi gulped. "Ch-check up?"

"Relax its fine. Atem has had it twice a year. We just need to make sure you have all your shots and such." he assured Yugi.

Yugi sat down looking nervous. He knew he didn't have any shots. I mean seriously! He was born a stray for god's sake!

Soon another man came in the room. "Ok what have we got here?"

"Neko." Akio said.

"Ah alright." the man opened the crate's door. "Want to come out for me?"

Yugi gulped and slowly walked out. He looked at the man nervously.

"Ok. Now let's begin." the doctor started looking over Yugi. Yugi looked confused and nervous at the same time. "Ok his ears look good and fur is nice. He's very thin and malnourished."

"I was planning on putting him on that diet I talked to you about." Akio said.

"Perfect. I don't believe he has any shots. I want to get that started as soon as possible." the doctor said.

"Yes but none that will postone any mating season." Akio said a bit hushed.

Yugi's ears pirked as he listened.

"Ah i see. Why don't I see when his next mating cycle is?" the doctore said.

"That would be great." Akio nodded.

Yugi looked between them before the doctor began to check him.

"He can bare in two weeks." he told Akio after a while.

Yugi tensed. 'Bare?'

"Perfectly lined up then." Akio said.

"Yes. They can bare some very nice kittens." the doctor said.

"I know. I can't wait to match them up." Akio said. "Now will any of these shots affect his cycle? If we have to we will. I don't want to put him at risk."

"I would wait till the next cycle so he can gain weight. It's a few months from now. It would be better for him and the kittens if we did this." he said.

"Ok then we'll wait." Akio nodded. "Let's get these shots done."

"Ok first we'll do rabies, then other shots. Do you want him to be chipped?"

"No. I have a collar for him just like i do with Atem."

"Alright." he nodded before going to a drawer. Yugi watched as he prepared various shots. He was not looking forward to this at all. Soon all the shots were prepared and the doctor turned to Yugi. "Sit."

Yugi stared at him nervously.

"Yugi sit." Akio ordered.

Yugi sat. Before he knew what was happening a needle was in his arm and he was being given shots. He whimpered.

"Shh its ok. It'll be over soon." Akio pet his ears a bit.

Yugi nodded. Akio was right. The shots ended pretty quickly.

"Now do you want a tag for him? Like you did Atem." the doctor asked.

"Yes but instead of red do it purple." Akio said.

"Alright." the doctor wrote down some things before he handed his clipboard to Akio. "Just sign here, here, aaaaand here." he pointed each time he said here.

Yugi laid down as his arm throbbed. He yawned.

Akio chuckled. "You'd never know he just slept through the night."

"It's very tiring for Nekos, getting shots. He'll sleep for a few hours or so. Here's some medication for the pain he'll have later." the doctor gave him a small bottle of pills. "He should only need three. One each day with a meal. If he needs more come back i'll give you more."

Akio nodded as he glanced at Yugi who was slowly falling asleep. "Thank you. How can I keep Atem from impregnating him?"

"Keep them separated for the cycle. It'll last for two days on…" He looked at the calendar. "This weekend. "Just have them separated for that time."

"Alright. Simple enough." Akio said.

Yugi felt himself being lifted before placed down again. He opened his eyes to see he was in the crate again. He closed them again and went to sleep.

Yugi woke up and groaned as his arm was throbbing. He rolled over to find himself in the cat bed again. Hearing the door open he looked to see Atem and Akio.

"Ready for some food?" Akio asked.

Yugi nodded.

Akio took them to the kitchen and fed them and gave Yugi one of the pills. "I'll be back after this meeting. Atem take care of Yugi."

Atem nodded before Akio left.

"How are you feeling?" Atem asked Yugi.

"Like crap." Yugi admitted.

"Give it a few minutes before that medicine kicks in." Atem said as he started walking. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" Yugi asked.

"To the Alley." Atem smiled.

"The what?" Yugi gulped.

"Just come on." Atem rolled his eyes and walked out of the house. Yugi hesitantly followed.

Yugi and Atem soon came to large broken down building. Yugi hesitated.

"W-what are we doing here?" he stuttered.

"The Ally." Atem said and took him in.

Inside it was amazing. Like a place the humans called a club. He looked around.

"Humans think we're simple animals but we're not." Atem said.

"What is this place exactly?" Yugi asked.

"This is a place where you can meet other Nekos. It's a safe place. It's where you can come for help if you're in trouble." Atem said.

"It's...amazing." Yugi looked around.

"Come on. I'll introduce you to the others. And teach you the rules of The Ally." Atem said. Yugi nodded and followed him.

They came to a round table that had other Nekos at it. Two white furred ones, a larger and smaller one, two tan furred ones, again, one larger and one smaller, a brown furred one, and a Inu (dog). Yugi froze. An Inu!? It had golden ears and a golden tail. The question was what was it doing here?

"It's alright that's Jou." Atem said. "He's with my cousin, who's the brown furred Neko. We'll explain." Atem pulled him to the table. "Hey guys."

"Oh great. There goes the night." One of the white furred Nekos said. The larger of the two.

"Kura don't start." the smaller look alike said as he smacked the larger's, now known as Kura, arm.

"Sorry Ry." Kura muttered.

"Atem who's this shrimp?" the larger tan asked before he got smacked by the smaller tan the way Ry smacked Kura. "Ow! What was that for Mal!?" the larger tan rubbed his arm.

"Mar he hasn't even been introduced and you're already insulting him!" Mal scolded at him Mar.

"But-" Mar started and was cut of by Mal.

"Sorry. These two are just angry because….well we don't actually know why more than half the time." Mal smiled kindly at Yugi. Yugi could just nod in response.

"Ok introductions. The grumpy white furred Neko is Bakura. Don't call him Kura he'll probably attack you." Atem said. Yugi made a mental note of that as he nodded. "The white furred Neko that put Bakura back in his place…" Atem said earning a anger filled glare from Bakura, "...is Ryou. He is mated to Bakura."

"He's mine." Bakura growled.  
"Kura." Ryou warned and earned a grumbled out sorry from Bakura as the Neko pouted.

"The larger tan furred Neko is Marik. He's obnoxious but you'll get used to him. His mate is Malik the smaller tan furred Neko." Atem said.

"Hi." Malik smiled. "Welcome."

Marik just nodded at Yugi.

"The brown furred Neko is my cousin Seto. I warn you now, he's a tight as and honestly a huge asshole." Atem said. "His mate is the Inu and our good friend, Jou."

"Hey pal." Jou smiled kindly. "Don't worry. I don't hurt no Nekos."

"You're mated?" Yugi asked amazed.

"Yeah. Weird huh? Seto's master got me when i was just a pup and Seto was a kitten. We hated each other for the longest time but as you can guess that hatred turned into love." Jou smiled.

"He's your master too." Seto said as he was leaning back in his chair with his arms crossed.

"Yeah whatever." Jou shrugged.

"Guys this is Yugi. The one my master took in yesterday." Atem said.

"Oh the mutt Neko." Bakura said.

"Bakura!" Ryou scolded.

"What? That's what he is. He's a purebred." Bakura said.

"I don't care! Don't just blurt shit out like that!" Ryou said.

"I-it's ok. He's right. I am mixed. Being born on the streets it's very common." Yugi said.

"You were born a stray?" Malik asked with wide eyes. "How did you survive for so long?"

"Um well my brother Heba and I stuck together." Yugi said suddenly looking a bit sad.

"D-did I upset you?" Malik asked.

"No. I um lost my brother to the winter yesterday just before master Akio took me in." Yugi explained.

"Oh no. I'm so sorry." Malik said.

"Sorry." the rest chorused.

"We're all specially bred. Malik was born to a litter of two but before that his mother had adopted a kitten as her own." Ryou said.

"Odion. And my litter sibling is my older sis Ishizu. They'll be around some time." Malik said.

"I was born in a litter of two. Me and my baby sis Amane. We lost her and my mother though. They both got extremely sick before Amane and I were even 10." Ryou said. "After that I was sold to Bakura's master."

"I was sold to Marik's after my mother died. Thankfuller Nekos are brought to The Ally from the day they turn 5 and on. So when we get sold we can find our siblings and parents again." Malik said.

"Wow that's great." Yugi said.

Atem nodded. "Yeah. It found me my cousins Seto and Mokuba. I'm pretty sure they're the only Neko siblings to never be split up."

Seto shrugged. "Someone tries to take my baby brother from me and i'll rip them apart. My master understood that from the start."

"You have a baby brother?" Yugi asked.

"Yes he just turned 8." Seto said. "He was a surprise. My parents were done mating for offspring but he along when i was 12."

"How old are you now?" Yugi asked.

"20. Same as Atem." Seto said.

"Oh. I'm 18. I haven't seen my family in years other than my brother." Yugi said.

"Oh you're the same as Malik and me." Ryou smiled.

"Mar and Bakura are 19." Malik said.

Yugi nodded.

"Let's get you a drink and some food. You look so tiny." Ryou said.

"Uh yeah. You don't get much food when you're a stray. Not many people care about the stray Nekos." Yugi said as Atem pulled out a chair for him to sit. Yugi sat as Atem sat next to him.

"That's what our masters are working to fix." Bakura said.

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked.

"See all our masters are trying to show people that mixed strays are just as good as purebreds from breeders." Malik said.

"Really?" Yugi asked. "Is that why he took me in?"

"Oh no. He took you in because he saw you in trouble and wanted to help." Atem said. "He's actually fond of you already."

"Oh." Yugi said.

"Have you ever seen a pet store?" Ryou asked.

"Yeah. I hate seeing them. There's always a bunch of young kittens in the window for sale." Yugi said.

"Exactly. Kittens shouldn't be taken from their mothers till at the very earliest 16 at the latest 18. But pet stores ignore that. They take them as young as 4 from the mothers. The smaller the cuter the more sales they make." Seto said.

"It's disgusting." Bakura growled.

"After the kittens are boughten they either get bought by someone who wants to use them for constant breeding or someone abusive or something like that. The pet stores don't do checks on the buyers so those Kittens end up with anyone." Malik said.

"But we don't hit maturity until we're 16." Yugi said.

"And until then the kittens are 'trained' to be used." Marik growled.

"A-as in...physically?" Yugi asked.

"Yes." Atem said. "The buyers abuse them sexually for years so by the time they're ready to bare they don't have the will to fight it."

"That's horrible." Yugi said.

"Yes it is. And the same shit happens to pups as well. They tried to do it to my sister Serenity before The Ally helped me find her and we even got her out of there. That's the real goal of The Ally." Jou said.

"So The Ally helps these kittens and pups escape that?" Yugi asked.

"Oh yes. We all do it. We work with The Ally. They locate the abused kittens and pups and we along with many other grown Nekos and Inus." Atem said. "The Ally actually allied with The (Need a name! Suggestions welcome!). It's the Inu version of The Ally."

"Wow. I had no idea of any of this." Yugi said.

"You're mother never brought you here?" Ryou asked.

"Our mother was sick a lot. SHe couldn't do much for us." Yugi said.  
"Ah understandable." Ryou nodded.

"Um Jou you said your sister Serenity was helped. Where is she now?" Yugi asked.

"Oh she lives with me, Seto and Mokuba. She and Mokuba are the same age so they get along great. She's a brown furred Inu." Jou said. "We actually have to go pick Mokuba and Serenity up. Come on Seto."

Seto nodded and got up.

"We'll be back in a half hour guys." Jou said before they left.

"Is The Ally the only place? Like are there other places like it?" Yugi asked.

"Oh The Ally has branches all over the place. It's widely spread out. That's why it works so well." Marik said.

"Yep. And there's a lot to go through to become a rescuer." Ryou said.

"Could I do it?" Yugi asked.

"Yes but not until you're healthy enough. You're much too fragile right now." Atem said.

"Oh ok." Yugi nodded.

"You'll get there." Ryou smiled.

Yugi couldn't believe it. All this time there was an organization to help Nekos everywhere. He was determined to help in any way he could. He'd make up everything for Heba.

**Ok i know i've been a horrible writer. Kept making promises to update then breaking them. Its just been so crazy with college lately. I am so so SO sorry! Please review! Again I need a name for the Inu (dog) organization!**


	3. Chapter 3

**H** **ere it is! the next chap of my neko! R &R!**

Yugi was settling into his home pretty well. He'd been here for about a week now and it was getting better. Atem took him to the Alley every night so he could get adjusted and begin training on saving kittens. He was growing more and more attached to Atem as time went by.

Atem has been very good and kind to him. He'd helped Yugi grieve over Heba's death. Thanks to that Yugi was doing much better with it. He wasn't completely over it. He didn't think he ever would be but Atem made it easier for him.

He had just finished his food when his master, Akio, came in. He looked up at him as his tail moved around.

"How was it Yugi?" Akio asked.

"Good, master." Yugi said

"I'm glad. Hang out with Atem for a while before I call you two to the office. I want you two to meet someone." Akio said

Yugi nodded.

"Good." he pet Yugi's ears before going.

Yugi went to Atem who was sleeping in his bed. He smiled a bit before nudging him.

Atem groaned. "Yeah?"

"You slept through lunch." Yugi said.

"Oh oops." Atem sat up and yawned. He stretched. "I'll go eat then."

"Master said to hang out for a while then go to his office when he calls for us. Says there's someone he wants us to meet." Yugi said.

"Alright chill out here while I eat." Atem said before going.

Yugi watched him leave. He could feel his mating cycle coming he wanted nothing more than to have Atem on top of him and impregnate him as much as he could. **(yes this is crude but remember they are half animal so at this point instincts will take over.)** He blushed when he realized what he was thinking. Shaking the thoughts away he glanced at Atem's bed. He'd wanted so many times to curl up in it and sleep. It looked so soft and warm. Not that his wasn't but still.

Checking the door to see if Atem was coming he checked for the all clear before climbing into Atem's bed. It was still warm from Atem sleeping in it. Sighing in content he curled up in it and soon fell asleep.

_Yugi smiled as he watched his kittens run and play. His runt, Rina was trying to keep up with her brothers. He leaned back on Atem who was holding him close._

_"This is perfect." Yugi smiled._

_"Yes it is. And so are you." Atem smiled and kissed him._

_When they broke the kiss Yugi noticed the scene changed. Suddenly his kittens were being taken from him. Akio was caging them and loading them into a van._

_"No! No please don't!" Yugi screamed. He tried to run and help his kittens but he was held back by a chain. "Atem! Atem our kittens!" He looked around and found Atem in a cage as well before he was being loaded onto the same van._

_His entire family was being taken from him! He was left with the sound of his kittens and Atem calling out to him as the van drove away._

"Yugi!" Yugi jumped at Atem screaming his name.

He panted as he looked around. "A-Atem."

"Are you ok? Must have been one hell of a dream. You were screaming in your sleep." Atem said.

"I um i-it was a bad dream." Yugi said before realizing he was still in Atem's bed. He jumped out. "I-I'm sorry! I shouldn't have been in your bed!"

"It's fine. I just want to make sure you're ok. What was the dream about?" Atem asked concerned.

"Um w-well.." Yugi gulped. "I-I had kittens and they were taken from me."

"I see. That'll never happen Master is against that." Atem said pulling him into a hug. Yugi froze. "It's ok. You're safe here and any kittens you have will be too."

Yugi nodded before hugging back. "Thanks."

"So tell me who was the father?" Atem asked.

Yugi's face turned bright red. "Um I-I don't know."

Atem's eyes flashed disappointment for a moment before he nodded. "Ok well what do you wanna do?"

"I don't know. Uh play games?" Yugi asked.

"Sure come on." he took him.

~Scene change~

Yugi smiled smugly at Atem who was trying to pout the way Yugi did when he wanted something.

"Aw Atem don't be like that." Yugi smiled.

"Why not?" Atem asked continuing.

"Because one you can't pull it off like I can and two it was just a game." Yugi said.

"Oh you think I'm not as cute as you huh?" Atem asked looking at him.

"Nope. I know you're not as cute as me." Yugi smiled cutely.

"Why you!" he pulled him close and started to tickle him.

Yugi laughed as he squirmed. "Haha Atem stop!"

"Admit I'm as cute as you." Atem said.

"Never!" Yugi laughed out.

"Then I'm not stopping." Atem continued to tickle him.

Yugi laughed and squirmed as he looked up at him. Atem slowly stopped and looked back. Yugi could feel his face inching closer to Atem's but he couldn't stop it. He wanted so badly to kiss him. And it seemed as though Atem wanted to kiss him so why not?

They were centimeters away from kissing when Akio called them.

"Atem! Yugi!"

Atem jumped back coming out of it causing Yugi to come out of it too. "Oh there's the Master. Calling for us. We better get going." Atem said before getting up and walking out, leaving Yugi sitting there completely dumbfounded and disappointed.

"Uh yeah guess so." Yugi sighed before getting up and going.

He walked in and sat next to Atem though he put distance between them.

"Ok boys we have a few guests today." Akio said pointing to two men. "They are here so help out with the cause. Yugi Atem this is Arashi and Katashi. Gentlemen these are my Nekos Atem who I have had for a few years now and Yugi who just joined us a week ago."

Yugi looked at them and they looked back. He couldn't place it but there was something off about these guys. They gave off a bad vibe. He glanced at Atem to see him looking them over. He wondered if he felt the same vibe.

"They'll be spending the night." Akio said.

Yugi looked at him. "Th-they will?"

"Yes. They want to get a good understanding on everything." Akio said. "And you two will be on your best behaviors right?" There was definitely an unspoken warning in his tone.

Yugi hesitantly nodded. He noticed Atem do the same.

"Good now, I want you to go wash up for dinner." Akio said.

They nodded and left.

Yugi walked behind Atem who was completely silent. He couldn't help but wonder what the Neko was thinking.

"Um Atem?" Yugi asked.

"What?" Atem glanced back at him.

"A-Are you ok?" Yugi asked.

"Fine." Atem said before walking into the bathroom and closing the door behind him.

Yugi stood there with the door in his face. He was gonna knock but thought better of it and walked away. He'd wash up in the kitchen. Atem clearly didn't want to see him right now. He must have been wrong when he thought Atem wanted him back. Looking down he went to the sink and cleaned himself up. After that he sat down by his bowl and sighed.

"I'm so stupid of course Atem doesn't want me. I'm mixed. He's a pure bred. He'd never want some mutt of a Neko. What was I thinking? As if I'd ever have a chance with someone like him!" He pushed his bowl aside harshly. "I'm nothing but a dirty blooded idiot." his ears went flat as his tail sagged. "Forget it. I never wanted kittens or a mate anyways." Not feeling hungry he went to his bed and laid down with his back to the world. He just wanted this day to end. He wanted to go back to the streets. He wanted his brother back. He wanted to go back to things were as simple as surviving. At least then he knew what to do.

Letting the tears fall he cried himself to sleep. He was done for the day.

~Short time passed~

Yugi slept heavily in his bed facing the wall when Atem came in to tell him it was dinner time. He went to wake him when he saw Yugi's face. It was clear he was crying.

Atem sighed. "Probably cried himself to sleep again. I better leave him alone."

He watched him for a moment. Yugi was so cute when he slept. Hell he was cute all the time. Atem just didn't know how to tell him. And after today he doubted Yugi would even want him. He was such an idiot today. He didn't mean to act the way he did but he didn't think Yugi would want to kiss him. When he closed himself in the bathroom he just wanted time alone to thnk about what he'd do about the men who showed up. They had another motive for being here he just didn't know what yet.

Sighing Atem left the room letting Yugi sleep. He'd just try to talk to him tomorrow. He hoped Yugi would listen to him. At least about the bathroom thing.

~Middle of the night~

Yugi slept soundly in his bed when they came in. They looked at each other before quietly moving over to him. One set the cage down as the other pulled out a needled syringe. He went to Yugi and gently lifted his arm before injecting half the liquid into his arm.

"That should keep him knocked out long enough to get halfway to the auction. They never told us he had two of these things." he whispered to his partner.

"Either way they'll both fit in the cage. Let's get this one in so we can go get the other one and get out of here. I want to be halfway there before sun rise. We have to get the damn things set up before the auction tomorrow night." his partner whispered.

He nodded and lifted Yugi then put him into the cage. They then went to Atem and did the same to him as they did to Yugi. Once both Nekos were given the sedative and loaded into the cage they were taken out and put into a van and driven off.

~Time passed~

Yugi woke up and groaned. Looking over he found Atem sleeping next to him. He tried to move back but soon realized he was in a cage. They both were. Becoming frantic he looked around.

"W-where are we?" Yugi asked himself just before two doors were opened. He cringed at the sudden sunlight.

"That's the last two." he heard a man say.

"Ones up. I thought you said it'd keep them asleep until half way point." he another say.

"So what if he's up? You think he's gonna break out of a Neko specific cage? Let's just get these others loaded up so we can get to the auction." the first voice said.

Yugi blinked and got adjusted to the light. He looked to see Arashi and Katashi. His eyes widened. "You!"

"Hush up." Arashi ordered as he lifted a cage holding three kittens in it.

"Let them go!" Yugi yelled.

"No." he said and put the cage in the what Yugi now could see is a van.

Katashi lifted another cage. In it was an adult female Neko. Yugi assumed she was the kittens' mother. One cage after another each one filled with Nekos of all ages were loaded into the van on top of one another.

"Where are you taking us!?" Yugi demanded.

"If you don't shut up I'll stitch that pretty little mouth shut understand?" Arashi growled.

Yugi glared at him.

"Let's go." Katashi said.

"Here's let's do this." Arashi opened the cage Yugi and Atem were in and pulled Yugi by his collar. He shoved a ball gag in his mouth and strapped it behind and put a small lock on it so Yugi couldn't remove it. "There now you can't wake the other pests. If you know what's good for you you'll lay down and be a good little kitten." he smirked and shoved Yugi back in the cage before locking it.

Yugi whimpered and tried to pull it off. He looked at the men to see them both smirking.

"Mmm not bad. Perhaps we can stop on the way and have some fun of our own with him before he's sold." Katashi smirked.

Yugi's eyes widened. 'Sold?'

"Perhaps. For now let's get going." Arashi closed the van doors and Yugi heard them lock.

He struggled to pull it off until he laid completely exhausted. Looking around he noticed there were a lot of Kittens. He had to get them out. Had to do something. But what?

~Time Skip~

Yugi laid in the cage hoping to come to a stop soon. His stomach was killing him. By this time all the Nekos had woken up. The kittens cried while the mothers tried to tell them it was going to be ok. He wasn't sure if they truly believed it but he supposed they were just trying to keep their kids from panicking.

He was trying to fall asleep when he heard Atem shift and wake up.

"What? What the hell?" he asked looking around. Yugi looked up at him as he looked down. "Yugi?" he sat Yugi up. "What's in your mouth!?"

Yugi could just look at him as he watched Atem look him over.

"Here I'll get that out." Atem checked the back of the strap. "Damn it there's a lock on it." he looked at him. "Are you ok? Does it hurt?"

Yugi shook his head. His jaw sore but it didn't hurt too much. He pointed behind Atem. Atem turned and saw all the cages with Nekos.

"What the hell is going on?" Atem asked.

Yugi did't know how to tell him. He couldn't talk and spelling it out with his fingers was out of the question. He never learned anything like that. Atem would just have to wait and see.

Atem was about to pull Yugi close when the doors opened again. He immediately took a protective position in front of Yugi. Looking he saw Arashi and Katashi.

"Hmm he's awake now." Katashi said.

"Hey it's not a problem. What could he possibly do to us?" Arashi said. "Let's just get this done so we can get there and set up."

"How do you expect to get him out with the other one protecting him like that?" Katashi demanded.

Yugi's whimpered as Atem growled. "You aren't touching him!"

"And how are you going to stop us?" Arashi smirked. "No be a good kitten and move out of the way before we have to hurt you."

"Go to hell." Atem growled.

"Hard way it is then." Arashi pulled their cage out.

"What are you doing? We aren't supposed to hurt them. We have to sell them!" Katashi said.

"Coming from the one who wants to rape one." Arashi said. "Besides a few bruises can be posed as nothing more than a hard time getting them. We just say they gave up a fight and we had to take matters into our own hands."

Yugi whimpered and clung to Atem.

"Fine. Let's get this done. I don't want to be late." Katashi said.

Arashi nodded and pulled the cage out of the van and tossed it on the ground making Yugi and Atem to tumble around. He pulled out a knife and opened the cage's door. He smirked and put the knife to Atem's throat. "Get out kitten or I cut his throat. Crawl out and go over to my friend there."

"Bastard." Atem growled before the knife was pressed a bit harder.

"Hush you. Unless you want to die right here and now." Arashi sneered.

Atem glared at him.

Yugi looked at Atem and gulped before leaving the cage and crawling to Katashi.

"Don't touch him!" Atem yelled.

"And why not?" Arashi smirked. "What are you going to do about it?"

Atem growled. "It's not me you have to worry about."

"Oh?" Arashi asked before a group of Nekos jumped out of nowhere. Arashi growled and slammed the cage shut before locking it. Atem pulled on it.

Katashi growled and grabbed Yugi. Yugi whimpered and squirmed until he felt a knife at his throat. The Nekos stopped.

"Take one more step and I cut him open." Katashi growled.

Yugi felt tears fall as he looked at them all. He gulped.

"Yugi!" Atem punched and kicked the door of the cage. He growled and tried to get out.

Arashi laughed. "You'll never get to him."

Katashi started moving back taking Yugi with him. Yugi kicked his legs and struggled. He clawed at Katashi's arm. Katashi growled and punched his stomach. Yugi's eyes widened before he coughed through his nose and went limp.

Arashi picked up Atem's cage. "Let's go shall we?"

Atem growled and bit his fingers through the cage. Arashi yelled out and dropped the cage. It dented in and the door popped open. Atem took his chance and ran out. He looked to Katashi with pure anger in his eyes. Yugi felt Katashi flinch and tighten his grip on him.

"Let Yugi go." Atem growled.

"Or what huh?" Katashi asked shakily.

Atem laughed darkly. "You really want to see?"

Yugi gulped before he noticed behind Atem. He started to frantically struggle and try to tell him.

Atem glanced at him before looking behind him just as Arashi brought down a knife. Atem managed to catch Arashi's wrist and they began to fight over the knife.

"Get the kittens and mothers out of here!" Atem yelled at the Nekos who came. They nodded and began unlocking the cages and letting them all out.

Arashi growled at Atem. "You just cost us a fortune you little bastard."

"Good." Atem growled.

Arashi snarled and kicked him down holding onto the knife at the same time. Atem fell back and Arashi pinned him down. "You're going to pay for it." he smirked and went to stab Atem. Atem dodged it by two inches. He kicked Arashi off and jumped on him and fought for the knife again.

Meanwhile Yugi was trying fight to get free as Katashi was walking away from him.

"We'll at least get money for you." Katashi whispered in his ear as he pulled him. Yugi thrashed around trying to get free. "Knock it off you useless freak."

Yugi tried to scream to Atem but the gag stopped it. He felt tears fall as he began to panic more. 'Atem please! Help!'

"Damn thing hold still!" Katashi growled making Atem look. He growled and clawed Arashi's face making him fall back. Atem put three long scratches diagonally across his chest making him fall to the ground. Atem got up and ran towards them.

"Let him go!" Atem growled. "Or I'll claw your eyes out."

"S-stay back!" Katashi yelled. "I'll kill him!"

"I don't think you will. Look at you. You're shaking, stuttered and I can see nothing but fear in your eyes." Atem smirked

"Stay back! I mean it!" Katashi yelled.

Atem just smirked as Yugi looked at him to see why Katashi was terrified. Atem's eyes seem to be glowing with rage. He gulped as Atem continued to walk towards them.

"Let him go." Atem growled.

Katashi shook before throwing Yugi down and running. He ran into the van as Arashi did the same before it drove off.

Atem went to Yugi and helped him up. "Hey are you ok?"

Yugi nodded.

"Damn I forgot the key. Come on we'll find a way to get this off." Atem picked him up and carried him to the other Nekos.

"Is he alright?" one asked.

"Yes. Let's get back so I can get this ra forsaken thing off him." Atem said.

"Yes sir." he nodded.

Yugi looked up at Atem who gave him a reassuring look.

"It's gonna be ok Yugi. You're safe now." Atem said. Yugi nodded and leaned his head on Atem's chest. Atem kissed his head. "Rest Yugi."

Yugi felt his eyes droop suddenly and slowly fell asleep feeling safe for the first time in a long time.

**Hope you enjoyed it! please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning this is the next chap of My Neko but it is very short. I promise the next one will be longer! Please R &R!**

Yugi woke to find himself in Atem's bed and the gag gone. He sat up and saw Atem sleeping next to the bed. He blinked. How'd he get here? He thought before all the memories came back. Oh yeah. They were kidnapped and Atem saved him. He'd need to repay Atem somehow.

Getting up he stretched and walked to the bathroom. He sat there after doing his business for a while before coming back out. Atem was awake now.

"Yugi. How do you feel?" Atem asked.

"Ok I guess. What happened after I passed out?" Yugi asked

"The other Nekos made it back to their homes alright." Atem said.

"Good." Yugi sat on the bed. He licked his tail. "I'm glad."

Atem nodded. Yugi looked at him. He seemed to be conflicting something but he had no idea what it was.

"Yugi I...Iâ€¦" Atem started but trailed off.

"Yes Atem?" Yugi tilted his head a bit. Atem couldn't take that. He was too damn cute.

"I bet you're hungry huh?" Atem asked a slight blush coming to his face.

Yugi felt disappointed. "Oh yes." Yugi nodded.

"Stay here. I'll bring it." Atem said and left before Yugi could argue.

Yugi looked down. "I guess he doesn't like me." he muttered.

Atem walked down the hall before hitting his head on the wall. "Damn it what's wrong with me? Why can't I just tell him!?" He punched the wall. "They're just words right? So why the hell can't I say them?"

Yugi got off the bed and went to the window. He looked out it. Here he was, in a home, with an owner, everything his brother wanted for him. But...something just didn't seem right to him. He didn't feel right being here. He didn't belong here. Atem was a purebred. He was a mix, a mutt. He'd never measure up to him.

"Atem will never like me the way I like him. I'm not worth it." Yugi sighed. "Maybe I should just leave. I know the streets. I know how to survive on them. So what if it's a home. What's the point in staying if I'm just going to be miserable? Heba please tell me. What should I do?"

"Yugi I brought your food." Atem came back in. Yugi's ear twitched at hearing him before he turned and put on a smile.

"Thank you Atem." he smiled. Just because he was hurt doesn't mean Atem needed to know.

"Everything ok?" Atem asked.

"Of course. Just tired I suppose." Yugi sat back down. Atem set the food in front of him.

"I can leave you to get some rest after you eat. I have to see Master anyways." Atem said.

Yugi nodded. He'd eat then leave while Atem was away. No point in waiting till nightfall.

Atem left to see Akio and Yugi finished his food. After that he left. He hated to do this but he didn't belong there. He wasn't like Atem. He was a street Neko and that's all he'd ever be.

Yugi walked through the snow. It was one of the coldest days he'd felt in his life. He walked hoping to find an empty alley he could claim. Hugging himself he walked to a familiar alley and froze. This was...the alley Heba died in. Gulping he walked down it. No one around. No human Inu or Neko. He came to their old makeshift shelter. Heba's body was gone. He shouldn't have been surprised. Strays who were found dead were taken away by the city's cleaners. Feeling tears fall he went to his knees.

"Heba." he cried. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I tried to have a home. But...but it's not worth it. I'm not worth it."

He dug all the snow out of the shelter and curled up in it and eventually cried himself to sleep.

Atem had found Yugi gone and searched the entire house. He was nowhere.

"Could he have been taken again? No the security system was updated. It would have gone off." Atem said to himself. "Maybe he went to the Alley."

He slipped out and went to the Alley. He looked around for him.

"Atem what are you doing here this early?" Ryou asked sitting at a table with Bakura.

"Has Yugi been here?" Atem asked.

"No. Not that I know of? Bakura?" Ryou looked to his mate.

"I haven't seen the shrimp." Bakura shrugged.

"Damn it." Atem said. "Maybe he left."

"Left? Why would he do that?" Ryou asked.

"Hell if I know but a blizzard is coming. He'll freeze if I don't find him." Atem said.

"We'll send out Nekos to search for him. He couldn't have gotten in the snow." Ryou stood. "Let's go Bakura."

Bakura grunted but followed.

Atem nodded and left to look. He looked up to find that snow was already falling. If Yugi wasn't found soon he'd die.

"Yugi where are you?" he ran looking for him.

Yugi woke up shivering. He curled up tighter trying to protect himself from the cold. He'd just fallen asleep when he felt himself being lifted. Tensing he looked and found a Neko he'd never met.

"W-wh-what a-are y-y-you d-doing?" he stuttered from a combination of fear and the cold.

"You're going to freeze if you stay out here idiot. A blizzard is coming. Haven't you heard? All Nekos are to go to the Alley and stay there till the blizzard clears." he said.

Yugi's eyes widened. "N-no I can't go there. Let g-go."

"You want to die?" He turned his harsh to Yugi.

Yugi froze then turned away. "What's the point in living. Street Nekos are just treated like trash." 'But Yugi you had a home that treated you well and you ran from it.' an inner voice said. "Sh-shut up." he muttered.

"I didn't say anything." the Neko said

"Wh-who are you?" Yugi asked

"Name's Yami. You?" Yami asked.

"Y-Yu-Yugi." Yugi stuttered as Yami came to the familiar building The Alley was in. Yugi gulped. If Atem found him he was in deep shit.

Yami went in and sat Yugi in a booth. "Get me some hot tea and a blanket for this idiot!" He called to another Neko.

"I-I d-d-don't n-need th-th-them." Yugi stuttered as he shivered.

"Sure kid." Yami rolled his eyes.

"Yugi?" Yugi heard Ryou's voice. "Yugi!" Ryou ran and hugged him. "Thank Ra we were so worried about you."

"You've got a lot of nerve running off like that shrimp. Atem is worried sick." Bakura said walking over with his arms crossed.

"H-He is?" Yugi asked.

"Wow you're an idiot." Bakura said. Yami laughed to himself earning a glare from Bakura. "And you are?" Bakura snarled.

"I'm the one that found the kid." Yami said his laughing coming to a sudden stop. "Dumbass was curled up in the snow."

"What's your name moron." Bakura growled.

"That's not your concern." Yami said before going to walk away.

"I asked you a question." Bakura grabbed Yami's shoulder and pushed him against a wall. "Who are you?"

"Kura!" Ryou scolded.

"Tch." Bakura glared at Yami before letting him go.

"I'm sorry. Bakura was wrong. Please let us thank you for finding Yugi." Ryou said.

"That's fine. I don't need anything. Just keep the kid out of the snow." Yami said turning to leave.

"Yami." Yugi said.

Yami stopped.

"Um th-thank you." Yugi said softly.

"You shouldn't be so quick to assume there's nothing to live for kid. You just need to look for something." Yami said before walking away.

Yugi watched him go.

"Yugi." Atem came over.

Yugi blinked before looking at him. "Atem."

Atem hugged him. "I was so worried about you. What were you thinking!? Its freezing out! Why would you just leave like that!?"

"Kura let's go." Ryou said.

"Aw but I wanna see the shrimp get yelled at." Bakura said before Ryou grabbed his ear and pulled him away.

Yugi watched them go.

"Well!?" Atem yelled regaining Yugi's attention.

"I-I wellâ€¦" Yugi looked down at his tea. "I don't belong there Atem."

"What are you talking about?" Atem asked his voice taking a gentle tone.

"You're pure Egyptian. I'm a mutt. You were bred and raised by a breeder. I was born on the streets. I don't belong with you or at your home." Yugi said.

"Yugi." Atem sighed. "You really think I care about what you're heritage is?"

"I um-" Yugi started but was cut off by Atem kissing him. Yugi froze before Atem pulled back with a smile.

"The answer is no." Atem smiled. "I don't care what you are or where you were born Yugi." he kissed him again.

Not wanting to look dumb Yugi kissed back this time. He dropped his tea to wrap his arms around Atem.

"Aw that's no fair." Yugi heard Bakura groan before a smacking sound. "Ow! Ry don't hit!"

Yugi pulled back and looked up at Atem. "I thought you didn't like me."

"I do I really do. I just couldn't figure out how to tell you." Atem said.

Yugi blushed. "Oh. I feel stupid."

"Don't." Atem smiled and kissed him.

Yami sat at a booth in the corner watching. He growled lowly. He'd intended on having Yugi to himself but it seemed now he'd have to fight for him.

**I know its extremely short but my computer is broken and I'm using my brother's while it gets repaired. I lost an entire chapter. Plus i like the ending spot of this one. Will Yami take Yugi from Atem!? Comment your opinions!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Next chap of My Neko. I felt bad for the last one being so short! I'm sorry! R &R!**

Yami watched Yugi and Atem from the corner. He couldn't believe some privileged purebred had gotten him. He wasn't worried however. It wouldn't be hard to get the cutie to himself. Standing he walked over.

"Yugi." Yami said.

"Huh? Oh Yami. Um Atem this is Yami. He found me." Yugi said. He looked to Atem to find him scowling at Yami. "Uhh.." he looked confused.

"Hello Atem." Yami grinned at him.

"Yami." Atem said.

Yugi looked between them. Did they know each other?

"Well you must excuse us, Yugi needs to rest." Atem said. He seemed polite but something about his tone was off.

"Oh but of course though if you don't mind I'd like a minute with him first." Yami said his tone was smug though Yugi couldn't figure out why.

"It's ok Atem." Yugi said. "I'll meet you by the door."

Atem narrowed his eyes at Yami before walking away.

Yami grinned the whole time then turned to Yugi. "So you're with Atem?"

"I...uh...not technically. I mean we aren't mated or anything." Yugi blushed.

'So I'm not too late.' Yami thought. "I see. Do you love him? A purebred?"

"Um well...wait why does matter that he's purebred?" Yugi asked.

"Oh it doesn't. He just won't understand what you've gone through." Yami said.

"Well not but.." Yugi glanced at Atem to find him glaring at Yami. "Do you two know each other?"

Yami looked at the time. "I do need to go work. I'd like to talk to you again. That sound good?" He smiled kindly.

"Oh uh yeah sure. Um where you work?" Yugi asked.

"Here. I serve. I get off at 11pm tonight." Yami smiled.

"Uh well then I can come back for 11." Yugi said. "I better get going though."

Yami nodded stiffly.

Yugi went to Atem. "Hey I-"

"Let's go." Atem took his hand and pulled him out before he could finish.

"Atem?" Yugi questioned.

"Hush." Atem said. They went back to the house.

"Atem what's going on?" Yugi asked.

"Yugi." He gently pressed him against the wall. "Stay away from him."

"What?" Yugi asked. "What are you-"

"Stay away from Yami. He'll do nothing but hurt you. I don't want you near him." Atem said.

"Atem he saved me." Yugi said.

"He wouldn't have had to if you didn't run off." Atem said.

"I...I explained why I did that Atem. I thought you understood." Yugi said.

"I do. I do." Atem took his face gently. He kissed him. "I understand I just don't want Yami hurting you. I want you."

Yugi blushed deeply. "Atem." he said just above a whisper.

"Atem come. We have a video conference with Seto's owner." Akio called.

"Coming Master." Atem said. He looked at Yugi and kissed him again before going.

Yugi stood there a bit in shock before sighing. He was so confused. What history was between Yami and Atem? Why did Atem feel so harshly towards Yami? And what did it have to do with him? He knew Atem warned him to stay away from Yami but he needed answers. Tonight he'd sneak out go see Yami and hopefully get the answers he needed.

That night Atem fell asleep easily. Yugi waited till he was sure Atem was asleep before sneaking over to The Alley. Yugi looked around for Yami. He found him serving a table of Nekos. He went over.

"Yami." Yugi said.

Yami looked. "Hey kid. You're looking better."

"I feel better. Thank you." Yugi nodded.

"Well I get off in five minutes so just hang out for me at the bar alright? I'll be there after I change." Yami smiled.

Yugi nodded and sat at the bar. Yami had kept to his word. He was off and changed five minutes later and sitting next to him.

"Glad to see you're better. Maybe next time you won't run out just before a blizzard." Yami said.

"Uh well I wasn't accounting for the blizzard. Actually I just left because wellâ€¦" Yugi looked down at the drink he'd ordered.

"Because?" Yami asked. "Come on kid you can talk to me."

"I didn't feel like I belonged there. I mean since Atem is a purebred and I'm a street born." Yugi said.

"I see. Well I can understand that. How could you possibly relate to someone like him?" Yami asked before ordering himself a drink.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Yugi asked looking at him offended for Atem.

"Easy kid. I don't mean that in a bad way...per say." Yami said.

Yugi's eyebrows furrowed. "Then what _per say_ do you mean?"

"Well the guy's a purebred." Yami said.

"So?" Yugi asked.

"Do you really think he could understand what it means to live on the streets?" Yami asked and sipped his newly arrived drink. "Listen kid learn it from someone who's been in your position. That guy doesn't understand what it means to live out of a sweet loving place like that."

Yugi blinked. "What happened between you two?"

Yami snorted. "I'm not surprised he didn't tell you. After all, he doesn't like to take responsibility for anything."

"What do you mean? Did he hurt you? I can't see Atem hurting any-"

"You wouldn't. You've only seen his sweet loving side." Yami said as he stared at his drink coldly. "He wouldn't show you anything real."

Yugi was silent for a moment before speaking. "Yami why does he hate you?"

"No. If he merely hated me he would have gone through with his orders." Yami said.

"Gone through with what order?" Yugi asked.

"It's nothing." Yami suddenly had a smile on though Yugi could tell it was fake. He'd seen that type of smile enough from his brother in the past. Any time Heba decided he needed to hide something he'd put that smile on and change the subject. It took months for Yugi to finally get the truth about Heba being sick because he'd hid it for so long. He always blamed his fatigue on the whether or lack of food.

"Yami." Yugi said. He took his hand. "What hap-"

"I told you not to see him again." Yugi's eyes widened a bit before he turned and saw Atem.

"Atem I-" Yugi started.

"Piss off. We're just talking. Besidesâ€¦." Yami turned and smirked at Atem. "...it's not like you two are mated."

"Tch." Atem glared. "Same old Yami. All technicalities right? Just because we aren't _technically_ mated you think you can take him."

Yami stood making Yugi let go of his hand. Yugi looked between them. They both looked so angry. Were they going to fight or something?

"Same old Atem. Thinking you own everything just because you were born." Yami snarled. "You haven't changed either."

Atem growled. "Yugi come here."

Yugi looked at him.

"Did not hear me? Come here now." Atem growled looking at him.

"Oh no do stay Yugi. After all I won't order you around like him." Yami smirked.

Yugi looked between them. "I...Iâ€¦" he gulped.

"Yugi." they both said.

Yugi got up. They wanted him to choose? Now? But how? Why?

"You didn't tell him anything Atem. Is that because you know he'd see that you're the one to blame?" Yami asked.

"I only did what I had to." Atem growled.

Yami laughed. "What you had to do? Is that how you sleep at night? You tell yourself that crap?"

Yugi gulped and looked at Atem.

"Shut up. Yugi come here now!" Atem yelled.

Yami smirked and pulled Yugi close. He smirked at Atem before kissing Yugi. Yugi's eyes widened. This kiss was different than Atem's. It was gentle but demanding.

Atem growled. "Get away from him!"

Yami broke the kiss and laughed at Atem's reaction. "What you gonna do Atem? I have kissed him now too. What will you do about it?"

Yugi blinked and pulled away with a deep blush. "Y-Yami why-"

"You think you can just take him? Just like that? Oh no. Master plans for us to mate." Atem said.

"Master? You let someone own you so damn easily. It's disgusting." Yami snarled. "You just give up yourself to a man who buys you?"

"As opposed to what? Living from place to place? Never having a home? Always alone? Is that truly a life?" Atem asked. "Is that what you want for Yugi who's just barely gotten off the street? Who's been struggli-"

"You don't know anything about the struggles of those on the streets so don't speak so freely about it!" Yami growled. "You were born privileged and never had to do anything for yourself!"

Atem growled as his fists clenched.

Yugi looked at Atem then down. "Is that true?"

"Go on and tell him Atem." Yami smirked.

Atem sighed. "Yes Yugi. It's true. But that doesn't mean I can't love you."

"You? Love? Ha!" Yami said. "Is that what you thought when you caused everything?"

Atem growled.

"Come Yugi. Don't worry. I have a safe place for us to stay." Yami smirked before picking Yugi up. Yugi let out a shocked yelp. Yami winked before he ran out with Yugi.

Atem growled and ran after him, but by the time he got to the door Yami was gone with Yugi. "Damn it!" he slammed the wall with his fist.

Yugi grunted when Yami dropped him on mattress. He looked around before looking up at Yami.

"W-where are we?" Yugi asked.

"My home." Yami said.

"Why'd you bring me here?" Yugi asked sitting up. "I should go home."

"No." Yami said.

"Y-Yami?" Yugi asked timidly.

"I'm not gonna hurt you Yugi. And you can very well go home in the morning but it's nearly midnight now and you'll never find your way back in the dark." Yami said.

Yugi looked down. "Why did you take me?"

"So we can talk." Yami said turning to a table. Yugi looked to see it had a few cups and a bottle of water.

Yugi gulped. "Th-that's it?"

"I know you're on your mating cycle." Yami said.

Yugi tensed. Was Yami planning on taking advantage of his cycle? Was he planning toâ€¦

"Calm down. I'm not planning forcing a mating upon you." Yami said pouring water into one of the cups.

"Y-you're not?" Yugi relaxed. "Thank you."

"I do want to discuss mating though." Yami said giving him the cup.

Yugi looked at him. "Oh uh thank you." Yugi said taking it.

"Yugi you don't realize it but you're kittens would get a lot of money paid for them if you are with the right mate." Yami said taking his own cup of water.

Yugi gulped.

"Relax I'm not planning on doing anything like that. But you need to see that when word gets out about you more and more people will come after you." Yami said.

"Why? How do you know this?" Yugi asked.

"Because that's what happened...between Atem and I. I was targeted that way. Some guy named Dartz was and still is collecting a bunch of Nekos and Inus to breed. He was after me and Atem. He wanted us and he got us. Forced us to breed and I got pregnant. But before I was even had them we escaped. In the process my stomach was hit and it came down two me or the kittens." Yami looked down. "I was unconscious. I didn't even get a choice. Atem told the doctor to save me. The doctor removed the kittens and not one of them made it. I never got to hold them see them nothing."

Yugi felt terrible for that.

"Atem should've waited. Given me a choice. If it came to it I would have chosen them to be saved. They were more important." Yami said his grip tightening on the cup. "But no. He took them from me. He just...took them from me." Yami let tears fall. "My kittens."

Yugi couldn't help it. He dropped the cup and hugged Yami. He held him close as he cried.

"Oh Yami." Yugi sighed. "I had no idea. I'm so sorry." He said gently. "But I think you need to talk to Atem."

"No. No i can't. I've given up on that." Yami sniffled.

"You mean you tried?" Yugi asked.

"Of course I did. I'd...I'd fallen in love with Atem. And I thought he'd loved me too but I guess I was just another street Neko to him." Yami said. He wiped his eyes.

"Yami...why did you kiss me?" Yugi asked. "Was it just to spite him?"

Yami stayed silent.

"I see." Yugi looked down.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done it." Yami said.

Yugi nodded. "No you shouldn't have. Please where can I sleep? Its been a very tiring day." Yugi said.

"You can use the mattress." Yami said standing. "Goodnight Yugi." Yami said before walking out.

Yugi looked down before laying down. He curled up. "Heba what did I get myself into?" He asked knowing he wouldn't get an answer. He closed his eyes and to his surprise he fell asleep instantly.

The next morning Yugi awoke to the sun in his face. He looked around and saw Yami nowhere. He knew Yami said he wouldn't stop him from going home but still he thought it'd be best for both of them if he left without seeing Yami. Sighing he got up and went to the front door what the shack they were in.

Yugi opened the door to find Atem. "A-Atem."

"I thought he'd bring you here. Where is he?" Atem growled.

"I-I don't know." Yugi said

"Bullshit are you covering for him." Atem said

"No! I really don't know where he is. I woke up and I couldn't see him anywhere. How'd you find me?" Yugi asked.

"This has been his squatting place for a while now." Atem said grabbing his hand. "Let's go. Before he gets back." he pulled him out. He started walking to fast for Yugi to keep up.

"Atem slow down! He said he wouldn't try to stop me from leaving." Yugi said trying to pull his hand free. Atem was holding it too tightly.

Atem snorted. "Yeah right. As if that mongrel would keep his word."

Yugi tensed at what Atem called Yami. "A mongrel? Is that how you see him?"

"It's what he is Yugi." he stopped and turned to the younger Neko. "He's a mongrel plain and simple."

Yugi gulped and ripped his hand free. "Is it because he's a street Neko?"

Atem was silent.

"Well!?" Yugi demanded. "Is it!?"

"Yugi I don't look down on him because he's a street Neko. I never have." Atem said.

"Then what!?" Yugi yelled.

"Its history." Atem said looking away.

"Are you upset by it too?" Yugi asked. "About what happened to the kittens?"

Atem looked at him with wide eyes. "How do youâ€¦?"

"Yami told me." Yugi said. "Are you?"

"It wasn't an easy thing to do Yugi. I had to choose between him and the kittens. I couldn't give Yami up. But when he woke up and found outâ€¦" Atem sighed. "He lost it. Told me to rot in hell and that I had no heart. Told me it wasn't my decision and that I had no rights to do it."

Yugi looked at him. "He's grieving his kittens Atem. You have to understand where he's coming from."

"I never said I didn't! But he needs to understand too! Which he refuses to do so fuck it. Is that it Yugi? Are you choosing him?" Atem asked.

"I-I'm not-" Yugi started

"What are you doing here?" Yami came up to them.

Atem turned to him and glared. "I came for him but thanks to you telling him that stuff he's chosen you."

"What?" Yami looked at Yugi.

"I-I di-" Yugi started

"I don't want him." Yami said looking at Atem.

Yugi flinched.

"What?" Atem asked.

"I don't want him. You can have him." Yami said in a bored tone.

"You took him just to throw him away?" Atem asked.

"You just said you'd given him up too so don't go judging me." Yami said.

Yugi looked down. "Both of you shut up."

They looked at Yugi.

"Quiet Yugi the adults are talking." Atem said in a condescending tone.

Yugi looked at him. "Excuse me?"

"Hush kitten." Yami said.

"You know what? I've made my choice. I don't want either of you. You both can go to hell." Yugi said before walking away. He couldn't believe them. They weren't any older than her was! And to think they both think THEY can decide what he does? They can both piss off!

Yugi walked to the Alley and went in. He sat at a booth and ordered himself mackerel for breakfast. He ate in silence trying to get them out of his head but no matter how hard he tried they kept coming back. Yami hated Atem for taking the kittens out and Atem hated Yami for blaming him for choosing Yami over the kittens. Yugi didn't get why they didn't just talk about it. Honestly they were both just a big idiots.

'But they're cute idiots.' Yugi thought.

Yugi groaned. "Shut up inner voice. Go away." he shook his head before continuing to eat.

'Aw but you want them. Both of them.' the voice said.

"No." Yugi said.

'Sure you do. Just think having them on each side of you. Each one doting on you and loving you.' the voice said.

Yugi hit the table. "Shut up!" He froze and saw everyone staring. Blushing he looked down at his fish. "Shut up." he muttered to the voice.

"You know kid it's not nice to yell." Yugi's eyes snapped up to see Atem and Yami.

"What do you want?" Yugi growled looking away.

"Look Yugi we're sorry." Atem said.

"Yeah. We shouldn't have treated you like that. We were wrong." Yami said.

"I'll say." Yugi muttered. "Bakas."

"Bakas? You really think we're idiots huh?" Yami asked sitting down.

"Yes." Yugi nodded. He picked at the mackerel.

Atem sat on the other side of Yugi making him feel squished in even though he had plenty of space to move. "We shouldn't have pushed our past on you like that."

"And...we talked about it." Yami said. "You were right. If we'd just talked to each other we would have worked things out sooner."

"Great so you two are happy. Fantastic." Yugi muttered.

"Its more than that. We decided we both want you." Atem said

Yugi tensed. Were they going to fight over him again? Didn't they learn anything from this?

"With us." Yami said.

Yugi looked at Yami. "What?"

"We want the three of us to give it a try." Yami smiled.

Yugi looked at Atem who nodded a smile on his face too.

Yugi looked back at his food. "You...really want me?"

"Yes." they both said.

He stared down not sure what to say to that. Yugi felt Atem move before a hand pulled his chin gently to him and planted a kiss on his lips. Freezing for a second he looked at Atem before kissing back. Yami then did the same. These kisses were different. Atem's was more demanding while Yami's was gentler.

They smiled down at him. "Well?"

Yugi sighed. "You two are such Bakas. Thinking you'd kiss me and I'd just jump into your arms. Just like that?"

"Well we were hoping that." Yami said rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'll give you guys a chance." Yugi said.

Yami looked at him. "You will? Really?"

"Yes." Yugi nodded.

Atem smiled.

Yami pulled him into a hug. "Thank you!"

"Hey let go!" Yugi pushed him off. "It's not going to be easy though."

"We wouldn't expect it to be." Atem said.

Yugi nodded. He'd give them a chance.

**Ok i hope this was long enough. Please review!**


End file.
